


Manipulation

by Heeyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, I Don't Even Know, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort has a Plan, first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeyo/pseuds/Heeyo
Summary: SLOW UPDATES! Set after book 5. No Slash. Bad Dumbledore, good Voldie fic. Harry is fed up; he doesn't want to be 'The Boy who Lived', so he runs away under a new name and once he finds out Dumbledore is manipulating everyone into his trap, Harry is having none of it. How will he save the Wizarding World from the person they trust the most? What will happen when Harry has to team up with Voldemort and his worst enemies to defeat Dumbledore?(I do not own Harry potter)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, this is my fist time posting on this website,so I don't know whether I'm doing this properly.I watched a few tutorials but happened to get no information what-so-ever.  
> Anyway,you can find this story on wattpad and fanfiction.net.  
> If I did something wrong,then please point it out!

So, here is information about the story you should know before you proceed:

1\. Harry will go into Hogwarts under a new name (Lucas Snow), and only a handful of people will know who he is.

2\. Harry will be a Slytherin in this story.

3\. I probably won't ship him with anyone (cause I suck with romance and have no experience with it); perhaps in the epilogue, in like 10 years in the future or something he will be with someone.

4\. Harry will NOT be gay, not that I have anything against gay people, it's just that it would be abit awkward 'cause I'm not gay myself and I'm female.

5\. Slytherins will be good in this story ( Draco, Blaise etc).

6\. Voldemort will be goodish and Dumbledore will be the evil one.

7\. There is slight Ron, Ginny and Hermione bashing in this story.

8\. Harry won't join the dark side and won't be apart of the light - he'll be on his own side.

9\. If you don't like the plot, then don't read!

I will add more stuff as the story progresses.  
And, if you haven't read the description yet, I suggest you read it.  
If you have any questions/suggestions about the story, feel free to ask in the comments - although,I'm still not entirely sure how to work this website yet.

ONWARDS WITH THE STORY ⇢


	2. The Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter(unfortunately), most characters belong to JK Rowling

~First person pov~

I sighed; it was currently the summer holidays. My previous year at Hogwarts was probably the most dreadful of them all. Yeah.. I had fought Voldemort in almost all of them, but this particular year left me scarred and exhausted - physically, emotionally and mentally. Not like this hasn't happened to me before, but Sirius's death hit me harder than I thought it would. Sirius... my godfather and my father's most faithful friend. I wonder what my father would be thinking of me now. Angry that I killed his best friend? Frustrated, because I had to freak out over a vision which I had trained for but yet I had thought it was true anyway? If only I had listened to Snape in my occlumency lessons then I wouldn't be in this situation.

What a joke. Me thinking I should've paid attention to Snape in a lesson? I never thought it would've come to the day where I actually wished I listened to him. Although I would've loved to shift the blame onto Snape, I know it was my fault Padfoot died. And to add onto that, I had to go and wreck up at least a thousand galleons worth of antique furniture in Professor Dumbledore's office. Well, the Headmaster is partly to blame; he happened go to a 'important meeting' just minutes before. A little suspicious if you ask me...

My thoughts broke at the sound of footsteps outside my door.

"Get up you freak! My Diddykins needs his second breakfast," Aunt Petunia exclaimed as she picked up a shoe, in an attempt to hit it me with it. Fortunately, I predicted this beforehand and jumped up to avoid the size-10-shoe. Well, at least quidditch helped me with something outside Hogwarts. I rapidly shot out of the room and dashed to the kitchen, where Dudley sat.

"Gimme my food, you freak!" demanded my incredibly overweight cousin. In the matter of minutes, I managed to whip up a plate of eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, beans, mushrooms and cereal (encase he was still hungry afterwards). As soon as I put the foods the dining table, Dudley grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hopefully, this will keep Dudley occupied before he reminds Aunt Petunia of my chores," I thought, as I tried to escape the kitchen, but unluckily, Aunt Petunia stood at the door with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you not going anywhere until you finish your chores," said Aunt Petunia, as she pushed a piece of paper into my hands. "I expect this to be finished at noon, or else no food for the rest of the day!"

I glanced at the list; it said:

. Do Laundry

. Wash the dishes

. Vacuum the whole house

. Make Lunch

. Pull out the weeds- the front and back garden

. Clean the kitchen

. Wash the dog

. Take it out for a walk and clean its business

I groaned under his breath; this was going to be hell of a long day...

~Third person pov~

Harry ticked off the last thing on his chores list and sighed in relief. His back ached from working so hard and quickly, but it had been worth it as there was an hour left until noon. Harry used this opportunity wisely, to do chores for his neighbours to earn some money, encase he needed it in the future. He didn't make the same mistake twice, which was letting his guard down and accidentally letting Dudley catch him painting the fence next door; this led to no food for the next day and his hard earned cash was given to Dudley to buy some sweets, not like he needed the calories, unlike Harry who was just skin and bones.

Harry trudged up the road to Mrs Figg's house and knocked the door; it wasn't until a few minutes later he heard the sounds of locks clicking and a stampede of cats emerged from it. By the time Harry finished brushing off the cat hair, he saw the squib appear from inside the house.

"Harry!" called out Arabella Figg just as she gave him a look of concern. "Have the Dursleys been feeding you? You look horribly thin and pale! You must come in and have a bite to eat!"

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs Figg... although I am a bit peckish," answered Harry whilst he was lead to the living room. Peckish was an understatement, he was downright starving; the Dursleys didn't give him anything to eat throughout the day, and to add to that they let him starve yesterday because he failed to finish his chores. Before Hogwarts, Harry could go for a week without food, but now he couldn't even contain his hunger for a couple of days. It was probably due to the fact at Hogwarts he could have an endless supply of food, and whenever he felt like he was hungry Harry could just go down to the kitchens to grab a snack, whereas living at Privet Drive he had to salvage any morsel he had.

"Of course, Harry," responded Mrs Figg. "A growing boy needs to eat, and I mean that quite literally in your case, just look at how short you are for your age! I've told Professor Dumbledore countless times that the Dursleys don't feed you enough, but he reassures me that that they do! How prosperous!"

"Yes Mrs Figg, "Harry answered politely. Even he complained to Professor Dumbledore about his bad living conditions, but he replied that Harry was just exaggerating and that he should stop talking about how horrible his living conditions were because it was a bad trait; no one wanted a-less-than-perfect "Boy Who Lived". If something were to happen to him the whole Wizarding World would be in chaos.

As Harry sat down on the couch, Mrs Figg offered him a plate of digestive biscuits, which he gratefully accepted; when she wasn't looking, he slipped a couple of the chocolate biscuits into his pocket, encase the Dursleys 'forget' to feed him later. While he devoured his biscuit, the squib poured him a cup of tea and handed it to Harry. Parched, he brang the cup to his mouth, but suddenly a blurred figure knocked it out of his hands.

"Katsu!" exclaimed Mrs Figg." Naughty cat! Look what you did to poor Harry!"

Harry took no notice of the blazing tea burning his scald; he was mesmerized by the felines found opposite himself was a gorgeous autumn-coloured cat which had a dozen shades red, orange and brown, massive in size. What stood out for him the most was the large intelligent eyes, far too wise to belong to a cat. Harry shook himself out of his daydream, and quickly reached out for a paper towel to soak up what was left of the tea.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" apologized Arabella Figg. "This is one of my new cats, Katsu, but I haven't taught her any manners yet. Naughty cat!"

"It's okay," Harry said to Mrs Figg. "I best be going now to change into some dry clothes, goodbye Mrs Figg. Thank you for the tea!."

"You're welcome, bye Harry," she said as she handed Harry a ten-pound note. "This is for visiting me, it gets lonely here even with my cats for company."

"Thanks!" replied Harry as he received the money. He shut the door behind him and hugged the note to his chest.

"At least one good thing happened today," thought Harry as he heard a familiar sound of a car engine park at the garage of 4 Privet Drive, it seemed that his Uncle Vernon arrived home early; Harry arrived just in the nick of time. As he walked back to the house, Harry couldn't help but think of a pair of peculiar hazel cat eyes.


End file.
